Barden Dalton
|Row 4 title = Known Relatives|Row 4 info = Jeffery Normalson (Nephew, alive) Sellick Blindfire (Cousin, alive)|Row 5 title = Status|Row 5 info = |imagewidth = 300}}Barden Dalton was a fanatical militant of the Army of the Truthful, who gave his life in a reckless one man assault upon the forces of Stormwind. History Born during a time period of great strife into a family in the county of Redridge, Barden was isolated during his adolescence and not often allowed to interact with others, as the mountains of his home were considered dangerous for any unarmed or inexperienced individual. The Argent Crusade When Barden came of age, he joined the Argent Crusade with his limited knowledge of firearms as a marksman. His skills would improve during his time in Northrend, but the trauma of the campaign would leave Barden not mentally sound. After being assigned to provide cover for a few members of the scout division he was part of, Barden witnessed his allies torn apart and consumed by feral ghouls in a brutal ambush. Despite the hunter realistically having not possibly been able to prevent this, he would be diagnosed by personal accounts from his family as having post traumatic stress disorder; as well as developing extremely violent tendencies. Life as a mercenary After the defeat of the Lich King at the Frozen Throne, Barden found work as a mercenary working under a conniving gnome salesman named Duffelgre Grebel. During this time, Barden's mental state was tested further as he was ordered to do many violent or strange tasks under his employer. Many of Barden's interactions with others left him disillusioned with humanity and the Alliance, detesting the beliefs and demeanor of almost all he came into contact with. The City Guard Despite providing a diagnosis for his disorders and recently being involved in a hit and run shooting, Barden was a member of the 42nd Regiment of the Stormwind City Guard for a brief stint. Encounters with dark shadow magic during his time in the guard left his mental state deteriorating further, and for cases of guard brutality and bad conduct he was imprisoned for a short time and discharged from the Guard. Army of the Truthful With his life collapsing around him, Barden desperately looked for anything he could place his faith in. Finding he related with the violent doctrine of the Codex of Flame after being contacted by a Truthful monk on pilgrimage, Barden joined the militancy of the order; using his skills of customizing ammunition and explosives to his advantage in the insurgencies of the Kingdom of the Light. He participated in small scale attacks against the Argent Crusade in the Western Plaguelands, serving as an executioner of captured Crusaders he may have once considered allies. Operation Heterodoxy In an attempt to distinguish himself, Datlon distributed customized ammunition with explosive qualities in the prelude to Operation Heterodoxy, a large scale attack against the forces of the Army of the Truthful in Tirisfal. Taking part in many skirmishes against the Alliance near the Scarlet Palisade, he was defeated during one of the battles and knocked unconscious by a powerful mage. Believed to be dead, he awoke with heavy amnesia. Death Finally having snapped completely, Barden gathered as many explosives as he could and stole an Argent gryphon, somehow managing to tame it and fit it with makeshift body armor. Taking flight with at least a dozen explosives strapped to himself, as well as a flamethrower full of volatile fuel, he crashed his gryphon into the outside of the Mage's District of Stormwind, blowing himself up and killing two civilian bystanders and wounding many more. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Deceased